Preludes From The Past
by ShadowLord563
Summary: We all had beginnings. Marcus Makker isn't any different. Here, we delve into a little bit of his past as to answer the question how did he became the person he is today... Sort of a prequel to HTTYD: Terrible Duo. I still suck at summaries, may be rated T for later chapters.


Sigrid was having a nice day at Berk. Why is that, you ask? Well, there hasn't been a dragon raid today... Or for almost the entire week for that matter. Meaning peace and quiet at the Village which, in everyone's opinion, is alright and welcomed with open arms. Also that meant she and her husband didn't have to be out there fighting for their lives while also worrying for the safety of their child. Oh, you must be wondering who she is. Introductions are in order then.

Sigrid Makker. Wife of Vermund Makker and mother of a six year old Marcus Makker. Also proud member and fighter of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Been that way since she and her husband had became an official part of the tribe since they arrived here a couple of years back via Boat. Information like that seems important and would explain her... "Non-Viking" look. She had a more... Slim figure, compared to most of Berk's women. Her husband is the same too, compared to Berk's men. Though he did sport a few kilos of muscles too, of course.

Anyway, enough about her. Let's get back to the story. Sigrid was just done buying all the things she had listed from the market place. Including fish. Lots of fish. Well, a barrel of fish to be more accurate, but for a family of three, that's a lot. Marcus requested for that many, actually. She didn't know why, but she figured the meat could help her son grow up to be a strong man should his adulthood come so she didn't press the issue any further. What she _does_ find odd was the fact that it kept disappearing quicker than she had anticipated. She doesn't remember herself, her husband, and Marcus eating that many fish. Oh well, perhaps Marcus shared some to that scrawny friend of his. Hiccup, she believes his name was. Nice kid, a little clumsy, but still a good one.

She was cut off from her own thoughts when the sight of her home was finally in sight. She smiled to herself and quickened her pace. Compared to the houses of the village, it wasn't really all that impressive but it was home nonetheless. She opened the door and placed the bags of foods into the kitchen table. She then swiftly prepared Breakfast for herself, Vermund, and Marcus. Cooked mutton for breakfast. A bit tasteless, like practically everything in Berk, but she and her family had gotten accustomed to it. Anyway, food aside, she then had to wake up her child who was soundly sleeping an undisturbed sleep in his room.

Walking inside, she saw that the blanket she had previously placed over Marcus before she left had been lifted,meaning Marcus must've removed it at one point. She smiled and walked over to the sleeping white-haired child.

 _'I wonder what you're dreaming about, my_ _child.'_ Sigrid wandered with a smile as she saw that seemed to be having a good dream, if the small smile his lips had formed were of any indication.

 _Let's switch point of views, shall we?_

Marcus was having a fantastic day! He was playing with his friend, Hiccup-

 _"Marcus~. Time to wake up~."_

-And were having the time of their lives! Chief Stoick allowed them to do whatever they wanted and that meant crazy stuff that-

 _"Marcus, dear~. Wakey, wakey~."_

-Could be used to make the greatest of pranks that would make everyone lose their heads!... Figuritively speaking, hopefully.

 _"If you don't wake up, daddy's gonna eat all the food~."_

 **WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**

Two ocean blue colored eyes snapped open, fully awake at once. "No! Dad shall not eat my-!" The young Marcus was interrupted by a yawn that came out of his mouth. "-My Breakfast!" Marcus finished, jumping out of bed and was about to rush to-?!

"Now, now, Marcus~." The young boy was grabbed by the scruff of his _"sleeping tunic",_ as his mom had dubbed it.

Personally, he found it silly. But if mom said it was a _"Sleeping Tunic"_ then it must be true!... Maybe!

"You need to change for the day." His mom stated, placing the boy back on his bed. For a woman whose physical appearance is unlike most Viking women of Berk, she's pretty strong.

"But mom~! Dad's gonna eat all the food!" Whined the young Marcus but otherwise didn't resist as his mother removed his tunic.

"Dear, your dad's not up yet at this hour." Sigrid laughed as she placed a grey tunic over Marcus.

" _Mom~. Why~?"_ Marcus whined, dragging out the "o" and the "y" of his words and slightly upset that his mom would play a _dastardly_ trick on him! The nerve!

Sigrid chuckled. "Now, now, Marcus. Makkers don't complain. Neither do Vikings." She stated.

Marcus pouted, crossing his arms.

"Nor do they pout."

Marcus settled for a scowl instead.

"Alright, alright, Mr. Grumpy. Mommy's sorry." Sigrid apologized, although not exactly a hundred percent sincere.

"Good!" Marcus huffedm once again jumping out of bed and then walked to the kitchen.

"Silly child." Sigrid giggled.

"I heard that, mom!" Marcus shouted from outside the room, causing his mother to giggle even more.

Sigrid made her way to the kitchen after she had fixed Marcus' bed. She then saw Marcus already finishing up the last of his food. He then headed out, but not before grabbing his personal straw basket. It was something Vermund had given him as a birthday gift. It helped immensely when both father and son went with Mulch and Bucket to fish.

"I'll never understand _why_ you always bring a basket of fish with you, Marcus." Sigrid stated.

"It's so that I'll have some snack later!" Was the young boy's reply.

" _Raw_ fish?" Sigrid questioned, raising an eyebrow.

However, Marcus had already left through the door.

"Was that Marcus that went out the door, hon?" Marcus' father, Vermund, and Sigrid's husband, asked as he had just entered the kitchen after waking up.

"Yes, dear. You know, you should really practice waking up early instead of having me wake you up." The man's wife replied, earning a sheepish chuckle as a response.

* * *

 _With Marcus_

Marcus hummed to himself as he went pass through the houses of the village and then into the entrance of the forest. The day was as nice as it was in his dreams so that probably meant a really good day is in progress!

"Swift~? Come out, buddy! I got breakfast!" Marcus called out to seemingly no o-?!

He was then tackled to the ground by a large(In comparison to him, anyway) amount of mass. "Oof!" Was his response as he fell down and felt a snout nuzzling his cheek eagerly.

The "large amount of mass" in question was a Speed Stinger. A small dragon probably about the same height of a human teenager. However, this is no ordinary Speed Stinger. This one had a red crest, slightly larger than the rest of its kind, and have dark red stripes all over his body. An _Alpha_ Speed Stinger. He's also Marcus' best dragon friend.

"Swift! You're heavy! Get off me!" Marcus demanded, pushing the the nuzzling snout away from himself.

The dragon complied. **"Good to see you again, Hatchling."** Swift crooned with a dragon equivalent of a smile.

"Good to see you too, Swift!" Marcus replied, although he didn't really understood what his dragon friend had said.

To enlighten those who are confused with such friendly interactions between dragon and human, it is because Marcus is, like most children are in his current age group, a very naive child and add the fact that he hasn't seen a Speed Stinger before. The only _"bad dragons"_ he had ever seen were the usual dragons that raided Berk every few days or so. You know, Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Terrors, and the occasional Monstrous Nightmare. So when he saw Swift, all he saw, instead of a dangerous dragon that could potentially kill him, was a poor, injured, and completely helpless animal. The horror! And so, Marcus, compassionate child he is, saved the poor dragon and took it back home with him. While he _had_ been nearly found out before, He was a quick thinker and managed to lie to his parents about the existence of Swift and moved him to the jungle.

It's not like his parents were that hateful towards dragons like the rest but they believe that dragons are a threat, especially to the young Marcus so actions must be taken. Besides, Swift seems to like the jungle better anyway.

"Here!" Marcus took off the basket off his back and then put it on the ground. "I managed to get your favorite!... I think." He then opened it to reveal...

Fish. Lots of Fish. A the sight, Swift chirped and happily dug in his meal. Marcus merely sat on the ground and watched as his dragon friend ate his meal.

After that, Marcus then placed the basket back on his back. "See you later, Swift!" He waved goodbye as the dragon nodded in response.

 **"Stay safe, Hatchling."** Swift then dashed back into the forest that he currently calls home.

Marcus started humming to himself once more, his destination changed to meeting with his other best friend, Hiccup Horror... Horrendy... _Horrendous_ Haddock III!

Today's gonna be a good day!

* * *

 **A/n: Hello, good people of the net! I have decided to write this... For a better understanding of Marcus' past, I suppose. I recently read about a guide on a certain topic about writing so I decided to _roughly_ follow its advise and made this chapter! Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
